Forever and Always
by memyselfandI98
Summary: AU One-shot. It is inspired by Parachutes' Forever and Always. Sasuke was expected home later than usually, Sakura's got a surprise to tell him but, will she have the chance to do so? Is Sasuke going to be okay? What's going on? Will everything be okay?


Okay. I know i have a lot of stories in pending, but i just couldn't resist not posting it! I'm currently really into this song called **Forever and Always **by** Parachute. **Its a 2011 song, but still... its a pretty good song! For those who don't know this song, you should check it out! And, maybe listen to this song on loop while you read this?

I'm going to shut up so you can read, so... bye!:D

I apologize in advance for the grammatical errors. And, this has yet to be edited.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

_"Sakura, I'm sorry but I'm going to be a little late coming home there are still matters to settle in the company. I promise to be back as soon as I can. I have to go now, I love you."_ Sasuke said, before he hung up the phone.

That was at 5 pm just about 3 hours ago. She had just reached home from the hospital she worked as the head of her department.

She was hoping that Sasuke would be back earlier so that she could tell him of the news she just found out.

She checked her phones for any signs of missed calls or unread messages but she found none. She walked to the window, opened the curtain to look at the driveway hoping that maybe Sasuke was just about to park his car or about to get off his car.

'That's funny, he should be back by now.' She thought as she closed back the curtains she had opened. She thought that maybe he was with Naruto so she decided to call him.

"Hey Sak!" Naruto said enthusiastically to the phone after the third ring of his phone.

"Hey Naruto, is Sasuke with you there by any chance?" Sakura asked nervous.

"No. I'm actually already home. We left at 7:30. He should have been home already by now." Naruto said sounding serious by the second.

"Oh, really? I see." Sakura said solemnly.

"Maybe he's just caught in traffic, I mean your house IS further than mine." Naruto said trying to decrease her worry by replying it happily.

"Okay then, I'll just wait for him. Thanks Naruto and sorry to bother you. And, send my regards to Hinata, okay?"

"That's okay Sakura. It wasn't any bother at all and thank you. Have a good night." The call was then dropped.

'Maybe he's stuck at traffic.' She finally convinced herself. She decided that watching the TV would be a good distraction while waiting for her fiancé of six months to come show up so that they could start dinner together.

'Its 8:31 PM now, I'll look through the window one more time just one more time and I won't look again.' She promised herself. He got up from the couch, turning off the TV as she did so and walked to the window again. She opened the curtain to see nothing at all, so she closed it back and sat back on the couch.

After a few minutes of worrying, she walked to the kitchen, she decided to make a cup of hot tea for herself while waiting. She poured water to the kettle and placed it on the stove and waited for the water to boil. While she waited for so, she went to take out a ceramic cup, a teabag and sugar out of the cupboard.

She remembers when they first started dating, at the tender age of 16, when Sasuke was waiting for her to make her cup of tea so they could head to the living room to do their homework. He found it ridiculous weird that people would put sugar in their tea. It's such a waste of good tea, he once said. Sakura giggled humorlessly as she remembered. She then remembered of how he proposed six months ago, in December, at home.

* * *

_They were making tea, well actually Sasuke was. And, yes you guessed it; the tea wasn't sweet at all. After she took a sip of it, she marched to the cupboard to take the sugar but didn't find it in its usual place. _

"_Looking for this?" Sasuke asked while smirking. _

"_Yes. You know how I don't like my tea without sugar in it!" Sakura whined childishly. She then walked to where Sasuke stood on the opposite side of where she was holding the container full of sugar goodness that he absolutely detested. _

_Sakura was about to grab it when Sasuke lifted his arm, which had the hand that was holding on to the container high. Way higher than what Sakura could've reached even if she tiptoed. _

_She then started to jokingly whine again, until Sasuke relentlessly gave in. Sakura then stood on her toes and gave him a small peck on the lips before going to the drawer to retrieve a teaspoon to scoop up the sugar. But, when she tried to do so, realized there was hard object in the pile of sugar. She hit it with the metal spoon to locate where the unknown object was and picked it up. _

_When she took it out, along with a pile of sugar that was scooped up. She tried holding on to the object with her left hand while tipping the spoon to the left so that the unwanted sugar particles would end up going back to the pile where it was from. She then realized it was a ring, not just any ring but a ring with the Uchiha emblem on it. _

_As she took in what she was holding, she didn't realize Sasuke was already behind her until she felt arms encircling her tiny waist as he placed his chin on her shoulder while whispering to her ear. _

"_I want to be with you, forever and always. I want to grow old with you and be with you through the good and the bad. So, Sakura Haruno will you marry me? " He asked softly. _

_His reply was total silence on her part. He then looked to her, and asked;_

"_Is that a no?" He asked in slightly worried with her reply. _

"_Yes! I mean, yes to the 'will you marry me' not the 'is that a no?'" She replied crying tears of joy._

* * *

The sound of the kettle took her out of her reverie, alerting her the water has boiled. She quickly placed the teabag in the cup made of ceramic. She walked to where the kettle sat on the stove and took it by the plastic-covered handle and poured the water to the cup, which had the teabag. The water gradually changed from a colourless colour to a reddish-brown colour. He picked up the teabag from the cup when she was happy with the colour of the tea and went to place it on a saucer she took from the cupboard. She then went to open the container that contained sugar in it but decided not to put any sugar in it, just because it would remember her of Sasuke as she waits for him to come home.

She then placed the items that were not needed anymore back to where it belonged. After so, she took her cup of tea and back to sit on the couch. She was about to take a sip of her now-warm tea when the home phone rang. She then paused the cup that was touching her lips and placed it on the coffee table before getting up from her place on the couch.

She walked to where the phone was, near the TV, and picked up the phone. The caller ID was of an unknown number.

"Hello?" Sakura said meekly to the unknown caller.

"Hello, is this of where Sasuke Uchiha resides?" the voice asked.

"Yes it is."

"And, may I know who I am speaking to and what relation you have with Mr. Uchiha?" the voice asked again.

"Sakura Haruno, his fiancé. May I know what happened?" Sakura asked again as her heart beat increased drastically when she was asked of this.

"Oh. Haruno-san, its you." The caller said, surprised.

"Yes, may I know what happened to Sasuke now please?" Sakura asked now worriedly impatient.

"He… He was in an accident. He's here at the hospital right now, the doctors are check up on him right now." The voice replied in a soft voice. That was all it took for Sakura to take her hang up the phone and to take her doctor coat, which still had her pager, car keys from earlier. She then took her white messenger bag that she always took to work and marched her way to her car, all thoughts of the now-cooling cup of freshly brewed tea all forgotten as she turned the engine of her car on with a twist of the key to the ignition.

* * *

Sakura sped down the road, not caring about the speed limits or the police officer that may chase after her as she broke one of the most important rules of driving. In 2 minutes time, she reached her destination. The hospital that she works at and now where Sasuke was. It would have taken her about 5 – 8 minutes coming here but right now, it was of urgent matter that she came as soon as possible.

She turned the car off and marched in the hospital, while putting on her white coat, a skill she had mastered after years and years of doing so; immediately going to the receptionist not even bothering to clock in her card.

"Where's Sasuke Uchiha at?" She almost barked to the receptionist.

"He's at the operating room with Tsunade-sama right now." Shizune replied to her, instead of the scared receptionist. If Tsunade-sama had to do the operation, then it meant serious damage.

"Tell me what happened right now, Shizune!" Sakura softly yelled, her voice chocked by the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"He was brought here by the ambulance at 8:43 PM. He was found by the old shortcut that nobody used anymore so nobody knew that his car crashed there until an old man who was walking down to the convenient store nearby spotted him. He immediately called our hospital and we reached there. His car was smashed in the driver seat…" Shizune rambled on as she walked down the halls to lead Sakura to where Sasuke was.

She had been walking through these hallways every single day for years but yet right now it just felt like a never-ending maze. She, the head of the hospital, the person who led everyone and anyone who to see the patients were now being led to see a certain patient.

She was then led to the operating room at the very end; it was built specially for those who were seriously in need of an operation. Shizune pulled her to the side before she could push open the operating doors. She almost broke the protocol by not wearing proper operating attire of scrubs and of not sterilizing her hands by washing them with anti-bacterial wash before put on rubber gloves.

After so, she marched in to the Operating Room to see a nurse taking out tiny shards of glass from a raven-head who's head was bleeding. He had a concussion when his head hit against the steering wheel and worse when shard of broken glass attacked the side of his head – his right side, which wasn't on the steering wheel when he fell unconscious. Tsunade was working on his internal organs with her group of specialists.

"Sakura, you are in no condition **(A/N: Also it's a rule that surgeons cannot operate on family members…in greys anatomy at least. – My sister said so:P)** to be in this operating room right now. Look at your shaking hands" Tsunade said, as Sakura was about to take an apparatus to also start on trying to stop the bleeding with shaky hands. She immediately stopped not wanting to get on her mentor's bad side right now.

"Shizune, escort her out now." Tsunade commanded to her other subordinate. The person she commanded gave her a curt nod and took the pink-haired lady out of the room.

"God! I feel helpless! I'm a doctor for crying out loud!" Sakura said, her voice too weak to yell. She was seated on the countless chairs in front of the room where Sasuke was operated in. She hade her head in her hands as she crouched down waiting for the better.

* * *

After about 45 minutes in to the surgery, the light showing that operations were going on dimmed, showing that the procedure was done.

The door opened and Sasuke, in a hospital bed now, was still unconscious. He was wheeled out of the room and was going to be transferred to a private room.

"What happened to him? Are his internal organs bleeding? Is he internally bleeding?" If she weren't so panicked and worried right now, she would realize that she just basically asked the same question twice.

"He… was. But, I stopped it. But, I'm afraid he would be unconscious for a little while longer as he loss a lot of blood. Normally he shouldn't even be alive right now with that much blood loss. Even I have never seen anything like this before. He's a good one, this one. He must have tried his hardest to stay here for you Sakura." Tsunade looked up for a little while to show her apprentice a small smile. The woman she addressed couldn't give her a single emotion in return, just nodding slowly.

"What room is he in?"

"Room 2328*. We have him stabled, but he needs his rest. You can go see him now, I'll call in the others for you, alright?" Tsunade said with a comforting pat on the shoulder before going to the other way.

Sakura immediately took off, speed walking through the hallways, through a throng of people, trying to not bump into them. She finally reached the room she was looking for. She opened the door and there he lay on the bed, unconscious. But still as handsome as how she remembered him. A nurse was setting up his IV when she went in. She nodded silently at the nurse before the nurse left.

Sakura walked up to where he was and took hold of his hand, tight. Her eyes red now, as it burnt as a stinging sensation was there. She then started sobbing.

"Sasuke, remember how we talked about kids? How you wanted the firstborn to be a girl while I wanted it to be a boy? Well, guess what? We are having our dreams come true! I'm pregnant with twins, that was the surprise I was going to tell you today. Remember our dream house that we were going to build when we had a bigger family? The one by the hillside? The one that would be our permanent home no matter what? The one we promised each other to grow old together? Remember? You promised to always remember, no matter what."

After a few minutes, that felt like hours to her, eyes fluttered and opened to show two obsidian eyes staring back at her.

"Sakura." He said. That voice made her look up and thank all the Gods up there for making Sasuke gain consciousness faster. And at that moment, everyone close to them were there, the Uchihas (Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi), the Harunos (Kizashi and Mebuki), Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, Kiba and Ino. Everyone came in the huge room, which was only occupied by two at that time. Sasuke couldn't believe this many people went to see him at this ungodly hour.

A sudden idea then popped into her mind. She quickly asked Ino to call in the nurses; call them to bring up the chaplain right now. She then asks Fugaku and Mikoto if she could borrow their rings** just for a second. They obliged almost immediately, knowing what she was thinking.

Everyone was laughing as they held silent tears, though some were clearly tearing up. When Tsunade – who was also a chaplain and the only chaplain available at this moment of time, came in the room. She said a couple of verses. Then, Sasuke who had his bed adjusted to sit up put the ring around her left ring finger. After he did so, she also placed the ring around his left ring finger. She looks into his eyes and says;

"I want you forever, forever and always. Through all the good and bad times, we'll grow old together – I just know it – and I will always love you no matter if we are happy or sad or whatever. I'll always love you forever, Sasuke!" Sakura vowed as she sobbed. She ended the vow with a real, genuine smile on her tear-stained face.

She just finished her vows when the beeps that were stable start getting slower and slower. She looks at the beeping machine with red, burning eyes. She then looks at him when she felt him tug her hand. He looks into her emerald eyes and says, his voice almost too low to hear;

"I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there anymore that I'll always love you, forever and always." And with that, the beeping stop and the machine showed a long continuous line showing that Sasuke wasn't in this world anymore.

"NO! SASUKE! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LEAVE. WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER. SASUKE. WAKE UP! What's going to happen to the babies?" Sakura screamed, whispering the last part as she pried him awake. The other occupants of the room either crying or comforting their loved ones all became shocked by the news.

"Tsunade. Tell me this is a joke. Tell me that he's just playing a prank on me. Tell me this is not real!" as she look to her mentor before looking at Sasuke's paling face. Sakura was crying hysterically now, her words jumbled up together.

"I'm sorry Sakura but this is real." Tsunade said with grief. She didn't want to she her daughter-figure to be so sad but there wasn't anything she could do.

"Sakura." A voice said, Sakura looked up to see a tearing Itachi right in front of her. She hugged him for comfort, the comfort of an older brother. She sobbed even louder now, and Itachi just stood there, holding her, comforting her. Although he knew it wasn't enough for her.

"Sakura, listen to me. My brother must be called up there for a reason, and that reason, we won't know until we be there with him but in the meantime, live the life that you wanted to live. Live the life that you know Sasuke would want you to live. He's never gone, he's still with us, he is just not going to be here physically. But, he will still be in our hearts. He will still be in your heart Sakura. Just hold on." Itachi said with a cracked voice.

"Remember, he'll always love you. Forever and always. You can count on that Sakura." Itachi finishes as Sakura let go of consciousness to be free from reality, even for just a moment.

END.

* * *

* The number 2328 is Sasuke and Sakura's birthday combined. (Smart, huh?:D)

** She borrowed Fugaku and Mikoto's rings because, in my story, for Uchihas to be wedded, they need rings that have the clan emblem or not they are not legally wedded. And, since they are the only married Uchiha couple there, yeah. Get it?:D

So, I hope you like it:D I have never done anything (one-shots) like this before. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed, even if it was "Its really good" or something. Every single review means a lot to me:D

So, leave yours thoughts and comments below (WOW. I feel like a Youtuber. haha) and REVIEW. TADAAAAAAAA! AS SIMPLE AS THAT!

If you guys want me to do more of these please tell me and if you have suggestions of what song I should write about, tell me!I'd appreciate it greatly!:D

SO, anyway... R&R!:D and, CIAO FOR NOWW!:D

-MMI98


End file.
